User blog:Ultra3000/Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division
SIGN-UPS HAVE ENDED, DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS PAGE. DIRECT ALL YOUR COMMENTS HERE. ---- "United, we had fallen. Divided, now we stand. And thus arrives the.." Logo provided by the Ferocious Feline. That's right, people. Ahmad, Ulti and I are launching a new user movie, titled Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division. In a wartorn BTFF, a massive faction war has taken place, tensions rising around and dividing the users into three factions. The admins are doing what they can to salvage the wrecked world, but might not be able to defeat the upcoming troll hordes lead by a powerful risen threat, as it looms ever closer. Since its a user movie, we of course expect you to tell us that you are in and wish to sign up! As the theme of the movie is the War of Factions, or divisions, you may chose one of four sides that are gonna be involved in the war: 'Ultra Singularity' Lead by the Ultra Singularity, King of the Exodus, and the Worthy Above All. They have a theme of being worthy of the gift of life, and have unity as their theme as a unit. Their weapons focus on robotics and AIs, such as lightsabers and the sort. *Ultra *Ahmad *Steve *Sixef *Ren *Creeper *Thaxander *Curtis *Sign up in the comments. 'Confederation of Scidra' Lead by the mighty Scidra, King of the Scions and the Elders, and the Bringer of Scillumination. They believe in the power of knowledge, and believe in the ancient power of the Scidra. Their weapons focus on magic, and have staffs generally, or old weapons like bows and arrow. *Sci *Reo *Echo6 *Mattimeo *Dyten *Dakota *Sign up in the comments. 'The Edgelords' Lead by the Feline, Elder of the Stars, and the Harbinger of Heaven. They believe in the philosophy of life, and belong to a cult that worships the stars and hails astronomy, believing primarily in the stars. They have the best military might. They wield modern-style weapons, such as pistols. *CaT *Rob *Aaron *Clara *Primal *WTB *Nas *Sign up in the comments. 'The Neutrals' Lead by the collective remains of the Adminship. These believe in the peace of BTFF, and are working as hard as they could to bring back the peace. They do not fight in the war, unless directly provoked. They have weak self-defense weapons, such as daggers. *Ulti *Mig *Toon *Yopo *Nicholas *Brandon *Sign up in the comments. Here's a form for you to sign up with: *Name to be referred to in narration: *Appearance: *Faction of choice: *Brief personality traits: Please note that you have full creativity with your appearance, but cannot chose special powers or other things, and especially not Omnitrices. However, you may chose a weapon that only adheres to the rules of your faction. Note: If your name is already on the list and you want it removed or changed for a reason or another, just address us and we'll make the necessary edits to suit you. Note: Redirect any comments or opinions to the thread, right here. Category:Blog posts